


【安雷】成人礼（已完结）

by Drakensberg



Series: 【安雷】成人礼 [1]
Category: aotuworld
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakensberg/pseuds/Drakensberg
Summary: *半原作设定，非典型孕狮、生子。*血腥表现有





	1. 1

“你就是一头被驯养久了的野兽。”男人咬着烟，像欣赏一出好戏一样打量着她。而她并不知道他是谁。

雷雨很清楚，认识就是认识，不认识就是不认识。不认识的人一旦靠近，她眨眨眼就能看清对方揣着什么心思，因而她也从未害怕过。她生下来就对这种事情很敏感，信任或者不信任，可靠或者不可靠，过分的敏感使她神经紧绷，不至于崩溃，但会变成一瓶喷出的可乐。因没有瓶盖，无法完全地堵塞，就只能等着泡沫溢出、碳酸泄露，直到彻底发泄完毕她才能够停止这种过分的神经质。但可乐是加了糖的水，溢出的糖水只会让可乐瓶粘腻而肮脏，而她并不知道如何清洁这样糟糕的局面。雷雨不说话，只是看他，观察，像是观察一种猎物，一种与她完全不同的生物。

她不喜欢这个人，但他也并没有说错什么话。她因此犹豫并焦躁起来——首要是因为她迫切地想回家，只有家这个概念才能让她真正放松下来。家里有父亲、有柔软的布沙发、还有温热的牛奶。家是适合任何人类回去的地方，雷雨也不例外。其次则是因为她刚刚的确……做了坏事。这是她改不掉的恶习，尽管父亲多次教育她，而她也反复地保证绝不会再犯第二次。事实上她没有，在父亲面前，那是一条笔直而鲜明的分界线；但在父亲以外，那界线轻易就被一种沸腾的渴望淹没了。每当这时候，她的心脏就开始狂跳，身体无法停止地颤抖。这抖动过于明显，但并非病态，是过度的兴奋，来自于四肢不受控制的跳动。她迫切地想停下，至少在那条线之上，绝不要越过。

雷雨失败了，她记得自己第一次同人打架的情形。小学，这年纪的孩子说出的话对大人来讲很难有什么信服力，只懂得支持和反对。她是外来者，不论是从模样还是从血脉上都不属于这里。被排挤、被孤立乃至辱骂都是正常的。她来到这儿还是她出生后的故事，她并不能选择，但也做不到完全理解父亲选择这里的缘由。她从不问，而父亲也绝不会主动提起这件事。父亲喜欢的是等待和默默守护，他期望事物按照该有的规律来运行。但雷雨不属于这个规律，也不服从。于是通过她的第一场打架，她充分理解了一个词：野种。

这倒也不怪她。毕竟雷雨和父亲拥有两种完全不同的面貌。因为一双紫色的眼睛，雷雨被投票选做了舞台剧里的女巫。她换上黑色的长袍，兜帽遮住大半张脸。女巫按惯例总是邪恶、卑鄙、贪婪以及非人的存在，因此一定要有一个完全的对立——一位冒失但善良的公主。又因为是公主，总需要一个保护她的人出现，所以就有了王子。

雷雨对这场选角并没有什么意见，从一开始就没有太大的期待，能旁观好戏自然是最省事的，参与进去也并无坏事，所以她没有反对同学们一边倒的投票结果。学生们还选出了一个的确英俊的男生，甚至连他的长相也像极了当下走红的男星。她没什么感觉，幸好需要她做的也不多：佝偻着背，半张脸遮掩在阴影里，另半张脸用来笑……这当然并不是什么好的笑，意味着女巫要掠夺、要破坏，一个残忍的符号。雷雨只是站在台上，用薄薄的两瓣嘴唇、带着冷淡的语气说出熟稔的台词，再皱起眉、用那双几乎沾满了坏水的眼睛扫视台下，一切都仅是这样——然而女巫就这样顺利的诞生了。

>>>>>

他躺在床上，双腿大开。异化的器官狠狠挤压着胃，他想吐，过去的二十四小时里他什么都没吃。干裂的嘴唇堪堪吐出一点酸水。他出了很多汗，像刚从水里被捞出来。医生提示他头刚出来的时候他整个人都在抖，空白地抖，仿佛颤抖在此刻成了他的本能。他想起曾经他用锤攻击……打碎牙齿，敲断大腿，砸烂柔软的肚子……锤头在脚趾尖碾压。他几乎感觉不到痛了，只有抖，发自本能地抖。他咬破嘴唇，抠烂手心，而他除了颤抖一无所知。

童年的种种在此刻走马灯般迅速掠过他的脑海。母亲，一个只活在画像与褒奖中的女人。曾经的他与她之间是那么遥远，如今她的形象也依旧模糊。秃鹫终于盘旋着落地，鸟喙刺破他的身体。他曾试图从中逃离的死亡的阴影终于在此刻将他笼罩。

>>>>>

它诞生的是如此轻易，以至于雷雨甚至都没有察觉到这是自己的天性。她乐意去对抗什么，并且对她不感兴趣的一切都感到疏离且淡漠。雷雨长得的确漂亮，好看的张扬。而越是有人夸赞她，这种不适就越令她恼怒起来。

她没有绿眼睛、棕头发，也没有浓而厚的眉。她没有温善的脾气，对任何调侃和质问都无法按捺心中的怒火。她施暴的熟练程度在以一种诡异的速度攀升。这几乎是写进了她骨子里的东西，只是长久以来被道德和规范捆住而难以施展。忍耐使她疼痛，类似于被过于紧绷的袜子锢住脚踝，衬衫扣到了抵住咽喉的一眼，多绕了一圈的橡皮筋扯痛头皮，死掐肋骨的胸罩吊住胸部。这些桎梏使她体面得像个人，也使她痛苦得不像个人。

挣脱这些桎梏的过程并不艰难，就像脱掉磨脚的鞋子、脱下严整的制服、毫不费力地躺倒在一片并不算整洁的草地上。重点并不在于干净、乖巧、礼貌、得体以及相关联的任何，而是野性。她挥下拳头，凸起的关节撞上那位公主的脸，跟着就简单了……

她的手扼住跳动着的脖颈，像拧干毛巾里的水和揉搓一团发酵充分的柔软面团。该怎样做、该打哪里、该咬牙发出怎样的威慑，这些都在她的身体上毫无障碍地铺陈开来。明天就是公开演出了，她打伤了明天就要上台的女主角，对所有来阻止她单方面施暴的人大吼。而这已经是她极力控制的结果了，她毁掉了一切……可谁又知道那是怎么发生的呢？只是一句无害的调侃，只是好奇的探问明天雷雨的父母是否会来看这场公开表演，又问她和雷雨同班也有时间了，但从没见过雷雨的母亲来看她……你的父母离婚了吗？够了，那只是调侃！可它为什么这样没完没了？而调侃的依据是她早就不屑解释的话题。她不是！去他的野种……

如果是这些那也就好了，真的到此就可以结束了。她还是可以道歉，去请求父亲的原谅，她仍然可以做父亲的女儿。可她不能够了，她控制不住自己的暴躁的电流，同时也无法拒绝这种最纯粹的随心所欲。

她的头发因为静电全都翘了起来，没人注意到兜帽下的她脸上的呆滞和失措。公主在她所带来的恐惧里溺了水，哭喊着求她松手，甜美的嗓音都被惊恐的哽咽连连堵塞。她觉得公主就像一只恐惧的宠物猫，喵嗷——呜喵嗷——修剪恰当的指甲在慌乱中抠上她的脑袋，在颤抖的同时掐进她被尖叫声炸开的头皮。

“够了！给我闭嘴！”

整个排练厅的灯管都因为她的失控而爆掉了，噼里啪啦噼里啪啦噼里啪啦噼里啪啦噼里啪啦像一场停不下的雨。她顾不上自己有没有踩到玻璃片就急忙逃了出来，可能踩到了，也可能落到了头上，可能还流了血……总之肯定是有哪里烂掉的……被赋予了伤痕的她成了真真正正的一位女巫，可怕、暴躁、蛮不讲理……以及随心所欲。

>>>>>

在二十岁之前，雷狮从未如此深切地感受到自己的生命与另一条生命的链接。他的记忆里并没有太多母亲的身影，又或者说母亲在他的成长中是个像父亲一样永远缺席的存在。最早的碎片始于一场恢弘的葬礼，他还小，所以只是被人恭敬地引导着。天蒙蒙亮的时候他就被唤醒，侍女给他套上一层又一层的衣服。按照规定，皇子必须要一个人穿过巨大的广场到教堂参加告别式。因为他的幼小和过分恶劣的大雪天气，皇帝给了雷狮一点特权，让他在送葬队伍离开教堂后就可以离开——但也同样是一个人。雷狮记得那天早上侍女伸着红肿的指头把银制的扣子塞进窄扣眼里的动作，但并不能记清她开开合合的嘴里轻柔的嘱托。他站在教堂门前，门旁的侍卫只是提醒他：殿下，您可以回去了。您的侍女就在广场那边等您。

那时候下雪了吗？可能是下了的。他知道遇到雪了要戴上帽子，也知道遇到风了要掖紧领口。他从门里出去，看见雪碎碎地落在黑色的斗篷上。他面前有一条早就被打扫干净的大道，笔直通往皇城外的皇家墓园。他站在深灰色的地砖上，身后的侍卫看着他，广场对端的侍女们撑着伞看着他，身后教堂内王后的巨幅画像也看着他。每个人都在目送他踏上这条宽广肃穆的大道，每个人都旁观着他的动向。侍女告诉他要沿着这条路独自走去，好让寒冬的风雪为这位幼年丧母的小皇子施以祝福。

雪在雷王星是圣洁的象征，因此不能人为阻碍雪的恩赐，也没有人能给雷狮支起一把伞。这只是一场肃穆仪式中最不起眼的一环，在有的时候甚至可以被略去。就算是教会的记录也不屑于记载这样细微发生的事情，于是雷狮没有任何来自前人或身边人的经验可循。他才五岁，就算有、也不一定能记住。他不知道他穿的斗篷上的精密花纹是谁花了多长时间绣出来的，也不知道脚下的每一块石砖都来自王国遥远另一端的哪处矿山。正如他也不知道要如何在无人陪伴时，走过这条渐渐被雪掩埋的路。

他能呵出白气，看这雾状的气体上升、扩散、最终消失在阴暗的天光里。

这是他这一生走过的最长的一条路，因融化在他手心的冰雪而显得格外崎岖。

>>>>>

“我叫帕洛斯，”他笑了，手指摘下燃了半截的烟抖掉灰，“真不愧是雷狮的女儿，就算你被安迷修养了十几年也没变……暴力而不讲规矩，不过别害怕，这是你的天赋。”

“我说的对吗，Rain？”

他叫对了雷雨的名字，这个星球的本土语言并没有R这个字母，因此她只在父亲的嘴里才是那个乖巧而规矩的Rain，雷雨。但这个叫帕洛斯的男人用更为沉重的发音呼唤她：雷雨，一个显然更符合异星风情的名字。

“跟我来，小怪物……让我带你去看看你出生的地方。”


	2. 2

安迷修今天早早下了班，预备给女儿做一顿大餐。他满满的工作总是被雷雨抱怨，尽管是养家的必须，但他也依旧为此感到愧疚。明天女儿就要第一次登台表演，他是一定要去看的。不单单是因为关爱，还有一种渐渐逼近他的担忧，他不敢让雷雨过多的离开他的视线。这倒不是溺爱，而是恐惧。他最近时常做梦，一个人走在一条望不到尽头的路上。他只是走，并目送着众多曾参与过他人生的事物与他错过……有人搀扶着他，用一双有力的手，态度强硬且不可甩开——他也没想过要甩开就是了。并非是因疲惫，他沉重的迈步来自于一种他所熟悉的压迫。

必须回去，应当回去，回哪儿？他睁着眼，看着粗糙的沥青路面，黑色的小颗粒紧紧挤在一起颤抖，不、是自己的脑袋在抖。脑袋被人用肩膀托起，安迷修只觉得自己的感觉开始麻木，除了窒息以外难以接收到任何鲜明的感觉。嗡嗡……嗡嗡……一只、两只、三只……他看到苍蝇趴上他的白衬衫……白的吗？当然不可能……黄的、灰的、带有苍蝇屎的斑点。十几年前躺在河边享受夏天难得的清凉午睡时的他从未想过自己会成为一个父亲，或者说肩负起培育一个生命的职责。他惦记的是没着落的下一顿饭、明天自己又会被送到哪里、今晚睡觉时该如何忍耐闷热和哄吵的蚊子。那人抓住他的手：说——我不饿！

他有些晃神，然而这话说的是如此绝对，带有一种不可拒绝的魔力，于是那三个带着重量的字从他口中脱出：我不饿！它们走了……聒噪的苍蝇、燥热的太阳、嗡嗡叫的蚊子、腥臭的汗液……它们一样接一样地离开。跟着是什么？装甲车、不锈钢的饭盒、半满的水壶……说——说你不累……我不累！你不想家！我不想……家？那只手臂执拗地托住他整个身体……对！就是这样！他的脸几乎要贴到地面了……水泥灰、洒漏的石油、落在缝隙里的黄沙……托住自己的是谁？家又在哪里？他不知道了……说——我会杀了她！

他停了下来，忍着血液倒流的眩晕抬眼……血、可能还有羊水……胎盘、稀疏的胎发、扭曲的脐带……紫红色的婴儿就躺在什么人的手里啼哭。哇啊啊……哇啊啊……哇啊啊……他的眼球已经翻到了极限，婴儿旁边是什么？他看不清了。

他张开嘴，粘了沙土的头发垂进了口中。他的舌头……停下！他不想说，他不能够……

说啊！马上就能结束了……说出来！安迷修！

他感觉到眼睛里的一切都在抖，但并不清楚这晃动的来源。当尝到血腥味的时候他才意识到是自己发抖的牙齿咬破了舌头：说出来！我不能说……说出来！我不能……我不能……他勉强抬起头，颈椎咯咯地响……我不会杀她……跟我说杀了她！！！

他的眼球顺着那条连接进腹部横裂开的刀口中布满血丝的脐带一点点移动……托住他身体的手臂终于松开了——安迷修沙袋一样地倒地。留在他眼里的，是托举着婴儿的……雷狮。两双紫色的眼睛沉默着看他，两句不同的话在他脑中颤抖地开出了花……

杀死她，安迷修。

父亲。

他在深夜里惊醒，房间一片漆黑。他伸出汗湿的手打开灯，光照亮他的双手。汗毛在手腕上的疤痕边沿战栗地竖立起来……他深呼吸，竭力使自己在任何时刻都保持冷静。他所要做的只是旁观。

等怪物脱离了雷狮的身体，他要在时机成熟时……杀死它。

雷狮的眼睛紧闭着，汗珠连成流从他的脸颊划过。破碎的喘息残连在一起，像落不尽的大雨。被汗水打湿的睫毛蔫在眼皮上，青色的血管随着雷狮的颤抖而颤抖……他从未像此刻般如此细致地观察雷狮，也是第一次看到一个生命的诞生。羊水打湿了床单，深色的毛发从本不属于男性的器官中被挤出……不，不是动物的皮毛，不是怪物，这只是一个婴儿，一个撑破母体而降生于世的……生命。他不敢再看了，被撑裂的皮肉流了好多血。雷狮死死咬住自己发白的嘴唇。

他忍不住用袖口擦拭雷狮额头的汗滴。雷狮不停地摇头，晃动间他的手指蹭过黏湿的额发和滚烫的颧骨。闭眼、摇头。闭眼、摇头。闭眼、摇头。雷狮没有对他的动容产生任何反应，他只是一次次闭眼、又摇头——任凭痛苦撕咬他的身体。

他在受难，而他无能为力。不该这样的……他在心里默念，这样的神情不该、也绝不会出现在雷狮这种人的脸上。雷狮被痛苦扭曲的脸清晰地、生动地映在他面前——这是不争的事实，此刻有生命诞生……雷狮紧闭着眼，眼角皱纹上的眼泪随着抽动而落到安迷修的手背上。他屏住呼吸，在雷狮耳边小声而清楚地说：“你可以喊出来，或者……咬我的手。”

雷狮紧绷着嘴，嘴唇上的死皮剐蹭着安迷修的手背。

他俯身亲吻雷狮咸湿的耳鬓，再一次小声而清楚地重复：“咬我的手，雷狮。”

雷狮猛地张开嘴，虎牙狠狠咬破他的手臂。医生还在说着些他听不太懂的话，卡住了，出来得太慢了，手术钳……他的耳朵里一阵阵轰鸣，听不清他们说的话。只有雷狮喉间的隐约吼叫越来越重，一锤锤砸在他的脑内。他拿尚且自由的那只手拨开雷狮湿漉漉的额发，吻他咸湿的额头、眼角、鼻梁和下巴。鲜红的血流进雷狮的齿缝，他迫切地想做些什么来缓解——缓解他心中这股莫名的窒息的痛。

他从雷狮手里接过那个血淋淋并赤裸着的婴儿，手臂圈住了那些紫红的皮肤、无休止的哭闹和肥大的褶皱。比起人，他更愿意称这样一个混沌的东西为动物。但这当这小东西睁开她的眼，那双亮晶晶的眼，他原谅了一切，并开始尽他一切所能地让这个小怪物按照一个正常人类的轨迹生长。他不可否认地爱她，他的女儿。

她会在凌晨苏醒，拉着你的头发奶声奶气地不许你起床；她会在你给她梳辫子时晃来晃去，最终得到一对乱糟糟的羊角辫；她会因为不被允许吃糖就和你赌气，但她总会在摔倒时第一时间哭喊出你的名字；她会一次次在深夜哭闹，直到磨掉他所有的耐心——老实说，他也只是个年轻人、头一次为人父母并无什么经验可循。甚至于安迷修自己也没有一个合适的概念：父亲应该是什么样的？

他试着摸索，一次次碰壁。小孩子总是难以捉摸和精力过剩，一团热烈到过分的火，缓慢而炽热地烘烤着为人父母盛满怜爱的心水。这火焰燃得太近了，几乎都让人错以为它是烧在自己心口的，是同自己的呼吸共跳跃的一团焰火。单凭这种切实被依赖的温馨，他就愿意毫无保留地为她献上一切。而所有这些，都成了支持他在心底区分开雷雨和雷狮的证据。

雷狮的啤酒永远都会是满杯状态，倒酒要直到到杯口被酒水浸润才愿叫停，呈现出一种危险的平衡。雷雨却不是，她只是个刚开始做人的小家伙，还不懂得爱与被爱的重要所在。她的情感是匮乏的，因此对他人满溢而出的情绪总有过分的忍耐度。或许是因为她本身所有的情感就是别种物质，面对未知的波动她只能好奇并欣赏，并不能够真正的涉足其中或被溶解。安迷修从来都是个安分而守规矩的人，甚至于情绪也不曾有多么猛烈的沸腾。虽然不认可，但也因理性的克制和雷狮勉强达成协议。

杀死这个小怪物是唯一的解决办法，正如雷狮也只能选择用自己的身体孕育这古代蛮神的核心。但现在他后悔了，他很容易就心软，也很容易产生多余的怜爱。他试过在雷雨入睡时狠心杀死她，女孩安静地躺在床上，脖颈裸露在被褥之外，温热柔软。他拿着剑，剑刃就贴在她的颈动脉上，稍稍用力就可以切开。她闭着眼，细密的睫毛在轻微地颤抖。呼吸平稳，胸部有规律地鼓起落下。这具小小的身体运作正常，没有任何地方显露出野蛮而难以控制的痕迹。只要稍稍用力，他就能杀死她，杀死一个狡诈、贪婪的假象……一个柔嫩的、由他抚育的生命？他最终松开了手，剑柄从汗湿的手心滑落。他转而给女儿轻轻掖了掖被角，转身离开了她的卧室。

没有什么东西曾在安迷修的生命里占据如此长久的岁月。他并不很能记起父母的模样，可能是天灾、也可能是人祸，总之他没了亲人。那年月并不安定，安迷修有很长一段时间都没有在同一张床上睡足一个月。大多数时候他要么在前往新孤儿院的路上，要么就是在马上就要被迫转移的孤儿院里。

他睡得一直很浅，因为随时都有可能被叫醒，睡得深只会让醒来成为一件分外难过的事情。就像下雨或下雪，微微地降下总是可以忍耐的。但面对大雨或大雪，就必须做好时刻在潮湿而冰冷的深处跋涉的准备。深层的睡眠就像是陷进粘腻的泥沼，被拉出来永远是痛苦的，因为有泥巴、他并不能很清楚地看到。柔软而细腻的东西只会糊住眼睛，在耳朵里缓慢地流动。但如果只是脚底沾了泥，尽管不慎愉快，但这样短暂的痛苦反倒可以忍耐。

到他十几岁时，他终于能够做出选择，于是他选择了参军。第一个晚上他在卡车里度过，倚着铁皮车厢，听着车身咣当咣当地响。他的脚挨着别人的脚，肩膀靠在别人的肩膀上。呼吸的是闷而稀薄的空气，有汗臭、脚臭和铁皮的腥味。这是他第一次懂切身了解到藏身于人群中的平定。

他在部队过得不错，甚至还对那里有些眷念。毕竟安定这种状态本身就是他极为珍贵的宝物，给人一种可彻底信服的归属感。饥荒、战争、裁军，流浪，安迷修的前二十多年都在些大事件的余波里勉强捱过。无法安顿已经成了他一部分，也让他更渴望得到停止的机会。

雷雨就是他的暂停键，因为雷雨，他定居在一颗偏远的星球，有了一栋小房子、一份稳定的工作、甚至还有了几个熟络的邻里和关系友好的同事。这些简单平凡的事物在他的前半生里鲜少出现，在他看来也并不是可以轻易抓住的东西。但因为雷雨的到来，他做到了。以至于他开始习惯，习惯这份难得而稀有的安逸。

新鲜的蔬菜和肥美的牛尾肉在铁锅里咕嘟咕嘟沸腾着，冒着白气的锅盖缝隙溢出浓烈的食物香味。安迷修从便利袋里取出今天刚买的咖喱，一声门铃突然地打断了他的动作。


	3. 3

>>>>>

打开门的一瞬，安迷修愣在了原地，恍惚以为是雷狮。眨过眼后他又意识到这是卡米尔——雷狮的弟弟。他对卡米尔的了解并不多，印象里对方还只是个少年。总是撇着同雷狮相似的细眉毛，神情冷漠地调控着飞船上乱七八糟的数据。就算在战斗中，他也是沉默而隐忍，理性且克制的。而现在的卡米尔提着包，戴了眼镜，穿得像个随处可见的上班族，一个人站在门前。一条围巾在他颈上紧绕了两三圈，颜色鲜红。

在他鼓鼓囊囊的提包里，有一瓶产自雷王星的糖果罐。初次见面时，雷狮以吃腻了为由将这罐尚未开封的糖果送给卡米尔。那时的雷狮还是皇子，每天醒来还都会看到女仆推来的餐车上一罐崭新的糖果。这倒不是因为雷狮不喜甜味，他也吃，只是吃的速度远远不及新的糖果送来的速度。而做糖果的点心师傅手艺再好，也不可能每天都做出一种新的口味供皇子的味蕾享受。所有的厌倦都来自于过剩。

雷狮曾有一种极其偏爱的口味，似乎是芒果、也或许是橙子、葡萄……总之是一样过分甜蜜的水果。每天醒来他剥开糖纸，让清甜的果味包裹住整条舌头。每天醒来他也都能看到新鲜的水果和果味的甜点摆在餐车上。连续重复几日，最终他对这些都感到烦腻。于是这种水果迅速地就进入了皇子的膳食黑名单，餐车上转而出现另一样替代品。世上的水果是有限的，单一个雷王星皇子能得到的水果也是有限的。

不只是水果，菜品、点心、动物、玩具……各种各样的新鲜事物总会被穷尽。于是他转而将这些多余的东西给了他人，一样样赏赐下去。得了赏赐的人起初惊恐，可能还有些欢喜，次数渐渐多了后就开始习惯，明白到这也只是小皇子的一种任性。

雷狮总是端坐在椅子上，一边装作不经意的样子，一边观察受赐者的表情。第一次他感到新奇：在往常他很难理解到这些下位者的想法，因而揣测的过程也是有趣的。次数多起来后，那些奉承的脸就成了过剩的糖果，再无法继续填补他对新奇事物的渴望。

但他的任性也仅此而已。身为皇子，他的每一天都要献给各种各样的训练。早几年，他的毫无干劲还尚可被导师和雷皇容忍。后来的他开始去病榻前看望父亲。按惯例，他总会躲在皇姐的身后，缎织的被面上隐隐有块状的光，床前的熏香炉里点着艾。从落地窗透进的光亮绕开了床幔投下的阴影。他猜想或许死神早就藏进了香炉底下拖长的影子里，在艾草缓缓填满房间的同时一点点抽离掉父亲清醒的意识。

父亲的寿命是有限的，雷狮的寿命也同样是有限的。但雷王星的延续显然要远远超过一个人有限的生命，须要靠子子代代的填补才能延缓它的死期。雷王星——这颗星球正在侵蚀父亲的生命。从雷雨肆虐的盛夏到大雪没膝的深冬，雷皇的铺盖换了一套又一套，被面的花纹时时更替，面料也愈加厚重无光。雷狮站在火炉旁的半身热得发烫，另半身却仍然冰冷。他俯身，轻轻抚摸被面的边沿。那上面已不再出现任何光的流连，只有床幔投下的死的阴影无休止地逡巡在他的脑中。

因此在成人前，他选择了离开。日子并不好过，他曾和卡米尔在野外的洞穴中将就过不止一晚。卡米尔从背包里掏出食物、水、毯子，还有一罐糖果，一样样铺陈在粗糙的石块上。

就着月光，雷狮能够看清这是一罐专供给雷王星皇室的糖果。他伸手摸了摸刻在罐盖上的皇室标志。他的手不怎么干净，沾满了海边潮湿的沙粒。对于这罐糖果，他并没有什么深刻的记忆，只模糊记得这是他随手赏赐出去的物品之一。

雷狮并没有想到，他随手给予的一样多余的物件能在别人手里得到这样的珍重。瘦小的男孩在这样性命攸关的旅途中选择带上这样的负重。他看向低着头生火的卡米尔——瘦长的胳膊，明显的关节，似乎是每个十岁男孩都拥有的特质，也是他身上唯一孩子气的地方。

他伸手摸了摸那个毛茸茸的黑脑袋。咸湿的海风吹进洞穴，温暖的脑袋在他手心里一颤，卡米尔显然被吓到了，脸上浮现的惊讶和曾经那些受过赏赐的人一样……他又眨了眨眼。这个平日里冷淡成熟的男孩突然落了泪，眼泪一滴滴掉进火堆里，木头烧得噼啪作响。这是雷狮从未在他脸上见过的表情。昏暗的洞穴里，卡米尔的眼角隐约闪烁着光，几乎灼伤了雷狮的整个视野。

身为三皇子的雷狮拥有过一切珍贵的事物，但唯独缺漏了一样——而在他作为流浪者的那晚，在一滴滚烫的泪里，他切实触碰到了它。

 

>>>>>

对方直接进了门，把包里的东西摊开放在茶几上。一瓶胶囊，想也知道是用来干什么的。一把崭新的激光枪，能源充足。一副镣铐。一套便携式电笼。卡米尔依旧沉默，垂着冷冰冰的眼把这些东西一样样摆开在粉色的桌布上。他知道终有这么一天，雷狮不可能对他有完全的信任，所以他派了卡米尔——他最信任的弟弟，来替软弱的自己杀掉雷雨。

“我不需要你的插手。雷雨是个好孩子，我可以守在她身边监督。”他咬了咬下唇：“就算有，我是说假如——我自己一个人也可以……”

卡米尔掏出了那瓶糖果罐。解决两个字卡在安迷修的嘴里，被舌头压了下去。那是一个玻璃制的罐子，在任何长途颠簸中都很容易被弄碎。没有人会毫无理由地将这样一件妨碍行动的麻烦东西加入行囊——

除非……里面装着什么极为重要的东西。

安迷修走进厨房，给卡米尔拿来一块软布。他只是站着，看卡米尔用浸了水的布擦拭着满是刮痕的罐身，看软布滴下的水滴划过模糊的玻璃面。现在，他很难做出有力的反驳，只能默默等待着卡米尔先开口。

“如你所见，”卡米尔盯着罐子里的灰白粉末，一些大块的碳色碎片掺杂在其中。“大哥临死前将这项工作托付给你，如果你下不了手，我会自己去赎罪。”

安迷修明白，要改变雷狮的计划，他要说服卡米尔；要保护他的女儿，他要阻止卡米尔；而在雷狮的骨灰面前，他的任何辩解都显得如此苍白无力。

 

>>>>>

刺耳的推门声将雷狮从半梦半醒间拉出，他差点就坐在椅子上睡着了。过道上的光透过半开的舱门照了来，外面站着一个人。

“谁？”

人影晃动了一下，一声熟悉的回答传进耳中：“是我，大哥。”

雷狮揉眼，吸下一口冷气提神：“进来吧，有什么事吗？”

卡米尔将门完全推开，瘦长的影子剑一样直指雷狮的方向。背着光，卡米尔身影被飞船过道内的冷光紧紧裹着。卡米尔只是站在门口，并没有踏进来的动作。

“是我的错，大哥。”卡米尔拉了拉围巾：“这件事都是因为我……如果不是因为我想一个人根除隐患，大哥本来是没必要去冒这趟险的……”

雷狮托着腮，没有说话。

“我不想让大哥死。”

雷狮轻笑一声，另一只手轻轻拍打着腹部。

哒……哒……哒……哒……

“就算只是一种可能，我也不想让大哥……因为我的判断失误而死。”

哒、哒、哒、哒、哒、哒……

“拉尔戈是雷属性的蛮神，就算我们不攻击它在你身体里结成的胚胎，它也仍会榨取大哥的元力、血液和体内任何可用的养分。”

地上的影子摇晃着。

“谁都不会知道在‘生下’这……在这家伙成形的那天会发生什么。一个力量充沛的蛮神、一个什么都不是的怪物、或只是一滩血水……”

哒、哒、哒……

“我不想看到大哥因为那样的东西命悬一线。一定还有别的方法可以杀死蛮神，大哥没必要选择铤而走险选择这样……”

哒。

“说完了？”

卡米尔说不出话。

“说完就回去睡吧。”雷狮打了个哈欠，抬手抿掉一滴眼角的泪。“时间不早了，快去休息。”

卡米尔的脚迟疑着不肯挪动。他又说：“这是我自己的选择，与你的失误无关。”

瘦长的影子摇摇晃晃，最终消失在了光亮与黑暗的夹缝里。

 

>>>>>

卡米尔靠在舱壁上，一分一秒，他沉默地捱着时间。

 

过道上的水渍在灯光照射下映出白色的光，卡米尔听到医疗室里传来的声音。哈啊……啊啊……石头一声声沉下，压在他紧绷的神经上。

他紧盯着过道地板上反光的羊水，空气中飘荡着淡淡的消毒水味。有那么一会，他好像什么都听不见了，空壳一样的身体里只有心脏重重地跳着。嘭。嘭。嘭。滋滋的电流、刻意压低的叫喊、低声的交谈……一切都离他很远，声音不再像声音，灯光不再像灯光。苍白的颜色飘在他眼前，遥远的声音在潮水中吊住他整个身体。他不停地揉搓双手直到手掌发烫，拇指抠过掌心的生命线。他没有感到灼热或疼痛，或者说，没有什么东西在这样漫长的等待中显得真实。

他呆滞地站在原地，任凭单调的电流声穿过他的耳朵。直到一声尖锐的哭嚎将他唤醒。

他从医生手里接过被毛毯包裹着的小小一团。太软了，他想，如果现在……在元力链接渐渐消退的现在，他只需要这么稍微用力，一只手就可以，拇指和食指拢成环，扣上这个怪物紫红的脖颈。不需要费多大功夫，他就能解决掉这个麻烦……怪物这么小这么小，他一只手就能将它勒死。怪物这么软这么软,他稍稍用力就能将她扼杀在襁褓中。

止血钳在毛毯上蹭出一点血迹,他知道这是谁的血。但现在还不是时候。胎盘滞留，大哥的情况依旧不够明朗，杀死她也只是给大哥徒增风险……他真想现在就将他怀中这个流淌着邪神元力的小怪物给杀死——可他不能。他抱起怪物，和她紫红色的眼睛对视。他一步一步往前走，双脚发软。婴儿的重量、哭嚎……和眼睛，滚烫的石块坠着他的手。

他摇晃着,漂浮着。


	4. 4

>>>>>

雷狮的手摁上了鼓起的腹部，里面的小怪物在过去的几个月里并没让他好受，现在也依旧隔着肚皮一阵阵顶撞着雷狮的手掌。

“老实点，”他指尖微微施力，放出了点轻微的电流。“我知道我弄不死你，可我照样能让你难受。你得清楚现在是谁呆在谁的身体里。”

他并不在乎他肚子里的这玩意能否听懂他的话，但他确信这是一个与他完全陌生的存在。正常婴孩的诞生需要的是一对男女的结合，而孕育的过程则仰赖一位母亲——这是离雷狮最遥远的一个词汇。

他对母亲并没有一个可靠的印象，但也接受了任何一个皇室子弟都会受的教育。因此他知道，母亲会亲吻、会拥抱、会哭泣、会哺乳、会说教……而这些都只是存在于他脑中的概念，伴随着文字、声音和被绘制出的图像。

雷狮曾在更衣室里发现过他幼时的衣物，尽管已经被浆洗过，那上面依旧有着一股温和的残留。婴儿的衣服永远是又软又小的，一双棉底软鞋齐头放在他手上也才一半多手掌大。那些衣服本来都叠放整齐，被收纳在几个箱子里。雷狮一股脑地把箱子倒过来，里面的东西全都雪崩一样散在地上：口水巾、棉衣、小褥子、帽子、短袜……甚至还有一只布狮子。那股味道渐渐丰盈起来，他那时几岁了？七岁、还是九岁？

年龄并没有多么重要。他更多的只是好奇，好奇曾经的自己竟然也拥有过这样的衣服、拿着这样的玩具玩耍过，但他已经完全不记得任何。

曾经的它们离自己的身体是这么近，那么上面散发的气味也是他身上曾有的吗？他爬到衣物堆成的小山丘上，脚下虚虚踩着这些在他四岁、三岁、一岁……甚至更小时与他亲密接触过的事物，就像他和它们在数年前曾是的那样。

此刻它们就在他的脚下，他脚尖用力就能挤进布料的缝隙，可他却少有地感到了悲哀：这里曾存在过一个完全陌生的自己，而他如今已将他彻底忘记。他曾经拥有过的、不曾拥有过的，现在全都在这里。他坐下来，身下依旧是柔软而舒适的触感。他搂住自己的膝盖，同那股若隐若现的气味隔空拥抱。他学到“母亲”这个词是在三岁，但直到那时他才知晓这种只存在于母亲和婴儿身上的……柔软的、适合被拥抱的味道。

过了很久，他不再扣掐他的皮肤，转而拉开上衣将微凉的手掌覆盖在自己那鼓起的、包裹着一颗柔软跳动的心脏的肚皮上。他在黑暗中浅浅睡去，呼吸融进他与那蛮神化成的怪物交融的血肉里。

 

>>>>>

卡米尔把帕洛斯发来的录像传给飞船系统。第一段录像拍摄在夜里，树枝剐蹭的沙沙声嘈杂无序。安迷修把声音调大，但没有听到任何说话声。有个人在密林中踉跄地走着，应该是另一个人从背后拍摄的。镜头晃得厉害，只拍到这人膝盖和脚踝之间的一截小腿。

第二段录像开始播放，画面全黑。伴随着沉闷又焦灼的呼吸声，镜头边缘突然闪出几道微弱的光。他屏住呼吸，紧盯着屏幕。

镜头对准地面。

拍摄者伸手拉起裤腿，几条土褐色的软体动物已经爬上了这人的小腿肚，吐出粘腻的液体，半截身体在冷白的皮肤下缓缓蠕动。

“这是水蛭。”

雷狮的声音传进他的耳中。

“有两条，一条已经把头钻进去了。”他停顿了一下，接着补充道：“我差点都要习惯这么痒了。”

这点小伤当然妨碍不了雷狮。安迷修皱眉，盯着那截暴露在镜头中的、有着条条血红色抓痕和颗颗肿包的小腿。

“其实，这感觉和被蛮神寄宿还挺像。一样的恶心、痛苦，只是那过程更明显也更漫长。”雷狮轻笑着处理掉水蛭，继续拨开灌木往密林深处走去。

“这玩意可给我送了份‘大礼’，我可要好好谢谢它……”

“卡米尔说的没错。在进入我的身体前，它就已经是个神了。尽管信徒数量早已不比当年，但它也依旧是个神，如假包换。”

喘息声渐渐急促起来。

镜头突然一停。

“最开始我还不明白，当时在地下研究所里，有那么多可作容器的元力持有者，它偏偏挑中了我。”雷狮深吸了一口气，“生下这小怪物后，我明白了。和那时一样——我早就知道……我怎么会不知道呢？”

“呵……这可是雷王星的蛮神，我们力量同源。它孕育了我……现在又要我来孕育它。”

“可惜它挑错了人选。”

画面里正是黄昏时分，裹着黑色描边的太阳悬在石膏色泽的天空下。疲软的光透过树冠，被林间低矮的灌木阴影熏染成雾色的紫。

几声干哑的鸟鸣掠过安迷修的耳朵，失了重的枝杈在空气中摇晃。

“我不会让它得逞，我会亲手杀死它……为了我自己。”

“而你，安迷修——”隔着屏幕，雷狮对十八年后的安迷修说：“不论你是否情愿，你都得亲手结束小怪物的性命。”

“我要你杀死Rain。”

 

>>>>>

蛮神没有什么感官可言，因而也并没有什么感情。被封入墓穴、被藏进冰层、或是被放置在雷王星的地宫下，对它而言都没有什么区别。它只是观察着人类的一切，在对流层听飞船引擎的轰鸣、在屋檐下看小孩子手中骨碌碌转动的风车、在管道里嗅普通人家傍晚时煮饭的油烟。

在进入雷狮身体之前，它甚至都不知道自己是什么。有人攻击、那就打回去，有信徒向它祈祷、那就回应他们。再久一点的事情它也记不太清了，它并不很能记得这星球是怎么变成如今这副模样的。

它可能是在那之前就在这里了，星云一点点坍缩，炸裂的雷电，丰沛的水，过分茂盛的植被，吵吵嚷嚷的脊椎动物……再到漫长的冬季……什么都杀不死它，但它却能杀死任何。在它什么都不做的时候，它感到自己像是一个真正的旁观者，甚至并不能确信自己的存在。要杀死什么实在是太轻易了……一不小心落下一处惊雷，柔软的羊羔就会被这电闪雷鸣的光景震慑。雷声敲打婴孩的鼓膜，那是一种可怖的悸动，一声响动就会吊起几近破碎的心。

它听到有人呼唤：拉尔戈……拉尔戈……它并不清楚这是什么声音，或这声音蕴含着什么符号含义。

放开那些无辜的人……你死有应得，我的蠢弟弟……呜呜呜、呜呜……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……放开我……你迟早会后悔的……哈哈哈哈……你伤不了蛮神一分一毫的……大哥，它吸收了你放出的攻击……都闪开！！！

？

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……我说，冲我来啊！哈哈哈哈哈……

他在笑。

它看他的身体里流淌着的电流，听他从喉咙里近乎嘶哑地笑出声，闻他小腹上浓郁而猛烈的血腥……这是一个同任何普通人类都一样脆弱的家伙，同任何一个会被雷电震慑的婴孩一样都有着一颗会被雷鸣撕裂的柔嫩的心。

他说来啊！我倒要看看谁才是雷电的主宰……它知道生命的孕育需要的温床应该是温和而柔软的。它带着雷电，在轰鸣中落向那处被它选择的——野蛮、崎岖而坚硬的岩土。

它沉了下去，像是切实拥有了什么……在它腐蚀血肉而造出的软腔里，它不止一次地受到过排斥……就算你再怎么造次……我也不会让你得逞……呼……它不满地蹬了蹬腿，又重重翻了个身……呼……它困了，于是沉沉睡去……在这一滩漫长而温暖的睡眠中溶解……她诞生了。

 

>>>>>

雷雨站在崖边，看着远处清晰的地平线。

帕洛斯掐掉烟。他原以为要找到那个小姑娘还要多费些功夫，而事实恰好相反。第一眼，几乎是在他看到她的瞬间，他就发现了那股不寻常的元力波动。

他知道那是双能杀死人的眼睛——恐惧、焦躁以及野蛮，好像在照一面镜子。风吹过水面掀起涟漪，拳头打在肉上生出淤青。他望向雷雨，试图从中解剖出情绪的蛛丝马迹。察言观色向来是他的强项，也是他赖以谋生的能力。烟头被他掐断，掉在地上冒出点残烟。

崖底传来狼啸，他不确定这附近有没有狼群，长短不一的嗷呜声在黯淡的雾里相互重合又不断碰撞。回声只会重复，雷雨也是如此。

帕洛斯不喜欢雷狮，打一开始他就知道雷狮是个彻头彻尾的利己主义者。他没打算乖乖听一个死人的命令，但也不打算任一个雷狮的翻版恣意生长……安迷修，那男人不适合为人父母，雷狮当然也不适合。世上有千千万种父母，但绝不会有雷狮这一种。

雷狮看透了他，拥有同样特质的人总能看透彼此。抓住那相似的一点，抓紧那人性的一颤，他靠这来将谎言注射进搏动的心脏。他从不觉得雷狮会信任自己，也绝不会信任雷狮。在别人身上寻求真实……只有蠢货才会这么干。真实是不变的，是恒久燃烧的火，是漫长的夜，是没完没了的欲望，是自己本身。帕洛斯深吸一口气，抬脚踩灭火星，终于记起雷狮在赴死前对他说的话来。

“你是个自私的家伙，帕洛斯……树只会在合适的时机才会被雷电劈中，单一棵树尚且做不到燃烧。卡米尔不适合，佩利更不适合……想让园丁狠下心亲手毁掉树，就要有一颗自私的火种。”

“不论你是否愿意，你都会点燃它。”

太阳仍旧悬在地平线上，距离微妙得仿佛令人窒息的哽噎。

他说：“雷雨，你知道雷狮是怎么死的吗？”

哪怕是用谎言来点燃。


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 性表现有

>>>>>

他站在崖边。没有风，崖底的雾却在缓慢翻腾着涌向远方，抿掉地平线的痕迹。

“别再往前了。”

这声音突然出现在他脑袋里，像一声熟悉的呼喊，来自遥远的过去。的确有人在呼喊他，声音像卡米尔，又更高昂，像佩利？像帕洛斯？

“这里不是你来的地方。再不走就来不及了。”

“快走！”声音继续在他脑中震动。被他推开的卡米尔嘴里仍咬着他的名字——淡紫色的雾卷作浪花拍打，催促他离开那诡异的地下实验室。

“雷狮！”他的名字被念了出来，声音落在脑内，像齿轮恰好卡进凹槽。

“快走！快走！”安迷修也催促着他——尽管不情不愿，但那时他们是并肩战斗的伙伴。伙伴？这不是个合适的词，安迷修从不是他的伙伴。仇人？从他循着卡米尔失踪前调查过的信息劫下那艘小型客运舰那天算起，他们才认识多久？

上升的烟雾没过他的脸。呼唤他的声音越来越急促，是谁在喊自己？一定是有的，只是自己还没来得及从回忆里把这人打捞上来……他努力地在记忆中翻找，从雷王星到羚角号，从客运舰到地下试验室……

他看见帕洛斯骇入星际客运集团的驾驶系统，旅客名单上并没有任何有用的信息。佩利干掉了随舰警卫，而自己站在头等客舱的走廊上，沿着电路断掉一个个包厢内的电源……不是，不是这里。这里太吵了……惊慌的乘客们疯狂敲打着已经打不开的包厢门。在此起彼伏的不同语言的叫骂声里，他听见一声大喊。紧急备用灯幽幽地照出了一个人影。多亏了这位雇佣兵——他拿到了货箱的开启权限。

再后面一些……往后走……对，是货仓！原本应该空无一物的底层货仓装满了雷属晶元石，而集装箱上的目的地正是雷王星。这种纯度高得过分的玩意可不是随便哪个星际商人就能拿到的权限……他揪起被他制服的雇佣兵的领子，盯着那双绿眼睛逼问这批货物的信息。可这个叫安迷修的家伙实在是守口如瓶——他敢发誓这是在他海盗生涯中遇到的最固执的家伙，不论是钱还是拳头都撬不开安迷修的口。

他咬咬牙，冲安迷修露出不怀好意的笑。两双眼睛对视着，僵持着。

安迷修开口说话。

“我听到了你的手下说的话……”

不……安迷修本该只是个调剂。调剂，再没更多用处，也不值得多想……他们此刻飘荡在宇宙里，并不清楚下一站的方位。但他曾拥有过——确信的、恢宏的、不可动摇的……他从不忘记自己曾经抛弃的东西。

“你要去救你弟弟？”

那声音轻易穿透了他，刺过胸口，牵出一连串赤裸而不加掩饰的记忆。他总是强迫自己不去回想脑海里那些过于鲜明的记忆，试图放任那些清楚的细节随时间一同模糊：飘落的雪花、颤抖的空气、扩大的色彩……有时连他自己也会被吓到。

感官织成一张细密的巨网，时时刻刻，永不停歇地嗅着任何微小的讯息。卡米尔就远远地站在那张巨大的网的中央，抬起头看他，下巴从围巾里露出来。柔软温暖的头发下，一双蓝眼睛平静地注视着他。他记得卡米尔总是这样喊他。

“大哥。”

他听见自己的心脏在跳，安迷修的声音穿过敏感而运转良好的精密仪器，从耳鸣、呼吸和脉搏中浮出水面，对他说：“你要去救你的弟弟。”

“是的。”

他听见自己的声音在雾中站稳。

“玩够了？”他对完全包裹住他的雾气反问道。

“你想清楚了？”

“要么告诉我答案，要么让我自己找到答案。”那股庞大的意识终于伴随着他的吐息从脑中一丝丝抽离，他接着说：“你没有别的选择。”

“很遗憾，我这里没有。”

雷狮不耐烦地抓了抓还在发痒的伤疤，孕育蛮神给他的身体带来了不可扭转的变化。他记得自己站在床边，对着安迷修一件件脱去衣物。他几乎能从那双茫然的眼睛里看见自己……肚皮上渔网状的妊娠纹，毛发间锋利的缝合疤……目光从小腿上条条因荨麻疹而无法消肿的抓痕一点点挪动到腰胯。有那么一下，他被那赤裸的眼神盯得一颤，想别过头去，不再看安迷修。并非是出于羞耻心，而是他对自己身体的陌生。

他的身体，他的血液，他的骨头，他的肉。他紧握手指，肌肉的绷紧给他带来一丝这身体尚可被他掌控的安慰，但很快就被接踵而至的更多感觉淹没。冰冷的手，逐渐衰老的皮肤，混乱的呼吸，一片片、一丝丝、一点点与他剥落开来。他！他！他！他自己也想不明白这个“他”究竟是什么了……

呼吸急促起来，他在更加遥远的记忆中翻找。他是雷王星的三皇子，是个无家可归的宇宙海盗，是卡米尔的大哥……他看见雷王星的核心城悬在幽幽的能源流中发着橘红色的光，晚宴上被打碎的红酒杯，父皇暗红的被褥上流动着的死亡的阴影……他想逃开吗？他逃开了吗？

“雷狮。”

他想不明白，为什么他曾拼命逃离的、曾以为早就被自己征服的秃鹫还盘旋在头顶垂涎着他的血肉，他曾说出的话、触到的温度和紧紧握住的手，如此滚烫如此脆弱……他拥有答案吗？

记忆的齿轮在脑中飞速旋转，年轮一圈圈从记忆的水中浮现。雷狮咬住颤抖的牙，将紧张的呼吸关进胸膛。他往前去，一步，又一步。

他的身体仍旧听凭他的调动，他的双脚依然能够行走，他的眼睛依然能够眨动，他的心脏依然能够跳动！他往前猛地跳去，雾气从他四周褪去，掠过他脸上的笑。

地心引力带着他不顾一切地坠往悬崖底部，没人知道这里有多深。蓬勃的元力此刻终于挣脱了这具躯壳。氤氲的雾包裹着他逐渐冰凉的身体，迸裂而出的闪电穿透他的心脏。他在此刻活着并死去，在鲜血中绽放并自由。

“你一直都知道答案。”

>>>>>

飞船在降落前就遭到了阻挠。从森林边缘暴起的雷电将飞船紧紧锢住，特殊能源系统在瞬间崩溃。安迷修抢在卡米尔动作之前扑向操作台打开备用能源。他抓住驾驶座，几经颠簸才看清屏幕上动力系统遭高浓度元力破坏的报告。从晃动中反应过来的卡米尔重新掌舵，这才勉强控制住飞船的重心。

卡米尔将飞船调到自动飞行模式，跌跌撞撞地跑去拉开阀门。冷风从缝隙里劈进驾驶舱，把他的帽子吹掉。他扯掉妨碍行动的围巾，拉着舱门看向安迷修：“你可以选择跟飞船一起坠毁。”

“或者跟我一起去杀死她。”

卡米尔松开手，任凭身体被卷入船外急速流动的风中，奔腾的支流滚滚汇入元力的海洋。

留下安迷修独自站在即将坠毁的飞船里。

雷雨咬紧牙，电流随着股股血液掠过神经，挣扎着想要刺破皮肤。她仰头注视着那艘全速下落的飞船，眼睛一刻也不离开飞船。十根手指蜷起又颤抖着展开，球形闪电在她展开的指尖中绽放着灼目的白光。

闪电点燃了灌木。安迷修穿过树冠滚落在地时，疼痛和那强大元力的源头一齐抵达他的神经。他的手里还攥着刚刚从树上折断的树枝，身上没有任何武器——这模样甚至还不如自己第一次遇见雷狮的时候，那时的自己好歹还有一把配枪。在树顶炸开的雷电打断了他自嘲的心绪，安迷修绕过燃烧的枝杈，循着元力往这场雷暴的中心地带赶去。

除了雷狮，世界上再没第二个人能如此不顾一切地使用雷电了……他躲开一处落雷，踩过倒下的树干。浓烟扑面而来，熏得他睁不开眼。安迷修屏住呼吸，目光仔细辨认着向前方延伸的路。

他怔住了。

此刻正是黄昏时分。燃烧的火焰映红了天空，让人分不清空中鲜红的晚霞是被火光映出的还是被悬在地平线上方的夕阳点燃的。

雷狮就死在这个地方。

身体先于意识做出了反应，驱动着他的双腿向前跑去。他拨开烟雾和燃烧的草木，在崖边找到了那个熟悉的身影。

干枯的枝干发出噼啪的爆裂声，草木的灰烬被火舌吐出又雨点般落在安迷修的肩头。他几乎忘记了呼吸，只沉默着和雷雨，他的女儿对视。

他试着开口，可那火焰就像烧在他喉咙里一样，堵着他的气管烧着他的舌头，语言在此刻化为灰烬。

他应该承认雷狮是对的吗？

他有些苦涩地回想雷狮当初对他的警告，而他轻易就抛弃了那些……蛮神从来都不是可被驯化的事物，雷狮比他更清楚这点：没有什么能教一个独立的生命屈服。

他看向雷雨，忍不住在心里质问：现在这幅景象，算是自己自作自受吗？

安迷修仍在试着回忆，试图从中挖掘出一些能在此刻发挥作用的记忆。他很少拥有清晰的记忆，他艰涩地从漫长而重复的生活中提炼出一些相似的东西，却总是模糊而笼统……挤去其中的水分，就只剩下干瘪的尸体。

他们从来都是两种人，尽管他同雷狮做爱，尽管他同雷狮曾有片刻的融洽相处……但他对雷狮的生活保持警惕，也无法与他的感觉相通，更不可能做出与雷狮相同的判断。

他们可能拥有短暂的目光交汇，雷狮在他进入他身体时忽地压低声音不住地抽气，阴道也被情欲的浪潮带起一阵痉挛。他的心脏跳起来，泵着滚烫的血液填满整具身体。他扶着雷狮的臀向下压，茎身抵着不断收缩的阴道口。

他想起雷狮朦胧的眼神，曾经恍如隔雾的情愫如今依旧朦胧。他想在此就彻底总结：再没什么了，他同雷狮从未达成什么共识，也从未有过什么默契。

可记忆却并不打算放过他……雷狮攥着他的衬衫领，胸腔随着混乱的呼吸剧烈耸动，紧夹着他的腰。从胯骨到腿根，两个人仿佛连着皮肉融化在了一起。雷狮的血也是安迷修的血，安迷修的热也是雷狮的热……他记起那晚自己潮湿的肩膀，湿漉漉的像淋过一场暴雨。可除此之外呢？

除此之外？

他的耳边响起许多朦胧的声音，每一声都像极了雷狮，每一声都让他心生疑窦……不论是对雷狮、还是对雷雨，他还是无法开口。

雷雨或许有好多话想问他，问她的“父亲”究竟欺骗了她多少隐瞒了她多少，而她是什么又能成为什么。他在心里一遍遍演练那些他曾隐瞒的种种回答……可他无法开口。他找不到任何一种合适的语言来表述，也不知道自己还能说什么。

“你是蛮神的化身。”

“是雷狮孕育了你。”

“从一生下来，在你出生前我们就一直……想杀死你。”

不论哪一句，他都说不出口。

灰烬还在纷纷扬扬地落下，他一步步朝着雷雨走去。雷电一道道拦住他的身体，而他一次次捱过电的鞭笞向前走。

他说：“你可以杀死我，雷雨。”

他看着他的女儿，目光同世上任何一位父亲一样都含着同样的温柔。

安迷修从来都在迷茫。他这一辈子好像都在寻找，想知道要如何才能获得归属感……这种感觉是突然出现在他面前的，一夜之间就住进了他的心里，像春天盛开的花。此后他便认定这是世上最好的感觉。他要抓紧，把它攥在手里，融进血肉里，这辈子都不要再忘记。他曾错过了那么多，没有一个完整的家庭，没有一个温暖的童年，穿过砂土和雷电，他确信他曾紧握住一只手。一瞬间，也是永远。

哪怕为此殉道，他也心甘情愿。

雷雨扑上来，按住他倒下的身体。他全身的肌肉都松弛了，不能再承载多一分的疲惫。雷雨的手在发抖，掌心闪电晃着惊恐的光。他，她，他他他他他他他她她她他她她它是谁！我是谁！我是谁！！！

她几乎无法思考，翻腾的元力还在叫嚣着要她施展暴行。血红的光蒙在她弓起的背上，颤抖的弓箭绷紧又松掉。她！她！她！她在黑暗中摸索，她在黑暗中逡巡……她抓住了，她要抓住的是什么？她抓住……她抓住……她抓住那串疯狂的笑，抓住了安迷修的手，从哆嗦的两片嘴唇里吐出安迷修曾教给她的话语。人类的话语从人类的躯壳中落了地。

“雷雨……我叫雷雨……”

安迷修伸手安抚女儿颤抖的脊背。两颗心紧紧挨着，在燃烧的灰烬中跳动。

“我们回家吧……父亲。”

>>>>>

安迷修在看到自己手中那团带血的纱布的一瞬有些茫然，好像有哪里不对，好像又有什么没有说出。像是捉住了他迟疑的瞬间，雷狮对他说道：“拿来给我。”

他走到正摆出临盆姿态的雷狮身边，俯下身将浸满血的纱布递去。血是温热的，铁锈味缠绕在他的掌心和雷狮的鼻尖。

雷狮把手覆在纱布上，并没有取走，只是隔着纱布抓住了他的手。雷狮盯着他，他也盯着雷狮。伴随着阵痛，雷狮痛苦的喘息一声声裹着汗落在他心上，把他也压得近乎窒息。

两只染血的手渐渐攥得越来越紧。呻吟是榔头，鲜血是胶水，把他们的手死死锤在一起粘在一起。他紧握着雷狮的手，雷狮也紧握着他的手。榫头嵌进卯槽，冰块融成潭水。这是他的手，他们的手。

胎盘被取出时，雷狮松了一口气。他垂下眼，注视着他臃肿丑陋的小腹。问题还没有被完全解决，那里曾孕育过一个怪物。医生正忙着缝合，他和安迷修的手却还握在一起。

这场面有些好笑，雷狮忍不住再次喊他。

“你刚刚……为什么没有亲这里?”他用手指了指自己苍白的嘴唇。

安迷修没有听清，声音太小，心跳太快，紧绷的神经才刚刚松弛，他自然没有听清那句被他错过的话。于是他凑近，示意雷狮再说一次。在他的脑袋贴近时,雷狮忽然偏过头吻他。血腥味填满呼吸，他在苦涩的唾液中才猛然意识到雷狮是在说分娩时的那些吻。

像是没看到他的惊慌，雷狮躺了回去。轻飘飘的话从他两片苍白的唇中吐出：“我问你……刚刚为什么没有亲我的嘴。”

疑问说得像陈述，但却如此理所应当。他尚未平复的心脏再次狂跳起来。雷狮笑得虚弱但得意，同他们第一次见面那天有着一样的狡黠。

>>>>>

雷雨在他的怀抱中啜泣，他忽地记起那些雷狮曾对他说过的话，曾同他紧握的手，和曾与他接过的吻。丢失的记忆跨过遥远的路途，此刻终于来到他的身边。

“叫她Rain……”

雷狮的声音和着雷雨的抽噎落进他耳中，雨应声而落。

“安迷修。”


End file.
